CAZADORAS (KILLUA Y TÚ)
by AkemiJess
Summary: Un grupo de amigas con una afición por los animes, un portal abierto, un nuevo comienzo en una bella historia, nuevos retos, lucha por la supervivencia y un final feliz :3 Vengan y disfruten de un romance Killua y tú. Hunter x hunter no me pertenece sino al mangaka Togashi-sempai Iniciado: enero 2018 en wattpad Advertencia: Contenido spoiler
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

Me gustan los animes, sobre todo mi anime favorito Hunterxhunter, en especial el bello alvino llamado Killua 3 , lo bueno de esto es que me llevo a conocer a mis verdaderas amigas, chicas que tienen los mismos gustos que yo y que te escuchan cuando tienes problemas sin llegar a criticarte y haciéndote sentir mejor, compartimos muchas cosas, en fin mi nombre es (T/N) y esta es mi historia junto a mis amigas.

Denle una oportunidad please

 **AkemiJess**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **POV (...)**

¡RING! ¡RING!

El sonido del despertador me sobresalta, aun somnolienta me levanto, dejo atrás mis suaves colchas y la comodidad de mi cama. Agarro mi despertador y veo que son las 6:30 am por lo visto no es tan tarde, que suerte tengo de vivir cerca de la escuela, la mayoría de veces me quedaba dormida porque me desvelaba viendo hunterxhunter, sip mejor dicho viendo al adorable Killu, pero bueno, volviendo a la cruel realidad me doy una rápida ducha, es temprano si, pero no es bueno relajarse.

Mi nombre es (T/N) Harada y tengo 12 años, desde pequeña estaba acostumbrada a estar sola por el trabajo de mis padres, ese era el origen de la baja autoestima que tuve en la infancia al ver a todos mis compañeros y compañeras con sus padres en las celebraciones escolares, pero eso es tiempo pasado conocí a una de mis amigas llamada Ayase Ishida y luego al resto lo divertido y bueno de todo es darnos cuenta de nuestros gustos por el anime y sobre por hunterxhunter, y también de nuestras manías con cada personaje.

Al terminar, me dirijo al armario, me dispongo a ponerme el uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada azul, una blusa celeste con una corbata de color negro y mi chaqueta azul **(sip lo sé no soy buena describiendo ropas)** me termino de arreglar, me peino de manera de manera rápida, físicamente soy pelinegra con el cabello lacio hasta la media espalda y ondeado en las puntas, ojos azul zafiro, tez clara, no me considero muy linda ni tampoco fea, aprendí a aceptarme como soy y así soy feliz :), reviso el reloj y ya son las 7:00am, _"wao si que fui rápida"_ , me dirijo hacia las escaleras bajando y caminando en dirección a la cocina, _"como siempre no hay nadie"_ , pero no es momento de deprimirse así que sacudo mi cabeza y me sirvo el desayuno, un jugo de naranja y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, algo simple.

Terminando agarro mi mochila y me voy a la escuela, camino con parsimonia y llego a las 7:30, me dirijo a mi aula, abro las puertas y voy a mi sitio a un lado de la ventana, ahí ya se encontraban Ayase junto a su hermana menor de 10 años Hikari Ishida.

—Buenos días chicas — Las saludo con una sonrisa.

—B-buenos días...— Me saludan las dos correspondiendo la sonrisa.

—Recuerden que hoy habrá reunión en mi casa.

—Si no te preocupes, ahí estaremos—Me responde Hikari con una sonrisa tímida, _que kawaii es._ Ella es pelicastaña con el cabello hasta la cintura, ojos violetas, y una linda sonrisa, tiene un aire tan tierno y angelical.

—Que milagro que vengas temprano (T/N) si casi siempre llegas unos segundos antes de que empiezen las clases— Ayase no pierde el tiempo en molestarme con esa mirada característica suya, su cabello castaño era del mismo tamaño del mío y también era ondeado en las puntas, ojos verde esmeralda, figura esbelta. A ella le gustaba Gon, siempre decía que era muy tierno, y que tenia esa mirada tan inocente que la encantaba, a su hermana le gustaba Kalluto, no sé el porqué, aunque no participaba mucho en la historia, en las apariciones que tuvo en la historia le gustaba su personalidad y como se propuso traer a su hermano Killua.

—La verdad me quedé viendo hasta tarde a mi lindo alvino Killu, ya saben me encanta el anime, pero me las arreglé y vine, además estoy aprovechando pasar tiempo con ustedes antes del inicio de las vacaciones.

No me gusta hablar de eso, antes las "vacaciones" eran tristes porque prácticamente me la pasaba sola en mi enorme casa, al menos en la escuela tenia algo que hacer, en cambio en vacaciones estaba sola con la niñera que solo le importaba el dinero que recibía de "cuidarme", porque no lo hacia muy bien que digamos, en realidad se traía a su novio y me ignoraba la mayoria del tiempo, fue así que en ese tiempo descubrí los animes, practiqué deportes y descubrí mi pasión por el dibujo.

—Tierra llamando a (T/N)—

Al escuchar el casi grito de Ayase regreso al mundo real.

—Lo siento, me quedé pensando — Les dije apenada.

Ellas como adivinando lo que pensaba me dieron un cálido abrazo.

—Hey, a mí no me dan cariño—Nos sobresalta Hitomi Takeshi, ella al igual que yo, le encantaba un personaje de hunterxhunter, mejor conocido como Kurapika.

—Ven con nosotras nena ;) —Le decimos las tres juguetonamente. Ella tiene trece años y medio, casi catorce, la conocimos en un evento anime de hunterxhunter y nos llevamos bien con ella, fue divertido, ella es muy linda, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos café y esbelta figura, la sorpresa que nos llevamos al saber que era nueva en la ciudad y que estudiaría en nuestra misma escuela, aunque sea un año mayor que nosotras.

—Mejor paso, se ven tiernas así ;) —Nos responde con una sonrisa.

—Hola chicas — Nos saluda Nadeshiko Kawamura, la mayor del grupo con tan solo 14 años, a diferencia de nosotras ella parece de 15 casi 16 años y va en el mismo grado que Hitomi, su cabello plateado semiondeado era hermoso, sus ojos verde esmeralda cautivaban, su tez pálida le quedaba bien, podría ser una modelo si se lo propusiera. A ella también le gustaba el anime, le gustaba el misterioso y sádico de Illumi, que gustos tan extraños :'D. La conocimos gracias a Hitomi, al estar en la misma aula, las sentaron juntas y descubrieron que tenían muchas cosas en comun. Ella venía junto a su hermana menor llamada Sayuri.

— Hola a todas — Sayuri tenia 12 años, aunque parecía de 14, al parecer su genética las hacía ver un poco mayores con respecto a su edad, ella tenía el cabello plateado igual que Nadeshiko que le llegaba a la cintura pero siempre lo tenia peinado en una preciosa trenza, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel, estaba en nuestro grado pero en una sección diferente, nosotras en la 1-B y ella estaba en la 1-A, era una chica muy aplicada, pero su hobbie al igual que todas en el grupo era ver animes, también le gustaba la medicina, por eso su favorito era Leorio.

—Bien, ahora que el grupo esta completo, que les parece si hacemos una pijamada en mi casa para divertirnos, después de la reunión.

—Excelente idea (T/N) —Ayase me responde con un guiño ;).

—Si, nos parece genial— Me responden las hermanas Kawamura junto a Hikari.

En eso el timbre de clases que da inicio a la primera hora suena.

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras aulas —Se despide Hitomi junto a las demás quedando solo Ayase y yo en el salón.

Tin ton!

¡Al fin! No podía esperar para llegar a casa y pasar lo que resta del día con las chicas.

Me despido de Ayase y me voy corriendo. Ingreso a mi casa, me voy a mi habitación y me cambio mi ropa escolar por una más cómoda para estar en casa. Un vestido holgado y de color rosa, perfectamente cómodo. Cocino pastas y me queda deliciosa, una de las cosas que aprendes de vivir sola es aprender a cocinar.

Almuerzo de manera rápida, las chicas ya deben estar llegando, voy a mi habitación y prendo mi computadora, aprovechando a ver unos capítulos de hunterxhunter, si quiero ver de nuevo el primer capítulo en donde Gon se encuentra con Kaito, justo cuando voy en la parte donde le ponen como prueba cazar a ese pez raro y gigante, el timbre de mi casa suena, pongo stop al video y bajo a recibir a las chicas.

POV NARRADORA

(T/N) no se habia dado cuenta que en su computadora se empezó a abrir un pequeño portal que se hacía mas grande con los minutos, tampoco se imaginaba que ese hecho cambiaría sus vidas.

POV(T/N)

Bajé a recibir a mis amigas, estuvimos hablando de anime y de shippearnos con nuestros personajes.

—Oye (T/N) tu habitación esta brillando, a ver si aprendes a cuidar mejor tu computadora niña—Me dice Ayase con un tono de regaño.

—Mmm... q-que r-raro, yo r-recuerdo-o... ah mi hunterxhunter —Digo recordando que lo deje encendido y en stop, subo de inmediato a mi habitación, con las chicas siguiendome, abriendo la puerta de par en par al ver que la luz provenía de mi computadora, parecía una especie de portal y lo que se reflejaba al otro lado era un bosque como muy parecido a donde estaba Gon, me acerco cautelosamente con las chicas detrás de mí y una dulce voz se oye al otro lado.

—Mi nombre es Iris, el portal que acaban de ver es uno que conecta su dimensión con la de hunterxhunter, si deciden cruzar no habrá marcha atrás, no podrán volver a su mundo, tendrán que vivir ahí toda su vida, tal vez se pregunten el porque se abrió solo les diré que el poder de las emociones es muy fuerte tanto como el anhelo de conseguir algo que no tienen como el amor en sus diversas formas. Tendrán que integrarse a la historia y tratar de no intervenir en los hechos importantes que deben de suceder. Les daré unos minutos para que lo piensen, si desean cruzar o no.

Tanto las chicas como yo nos quedamos sorprendidas ante lo dicho por la tal Iris.

—Chicas si les soy sincera mi vida es un asco, de no ser por ustedes seguiría en mal camino y lo único que extrañaría al irme sería a todas ustedes —Les digo porque planeaba cruzar y vivir una aventura, conocer a Killua, ayudar a muchas personas tratando de no cambiar los sucesos importantes que deben ocurrir.

—Nosotras también iremos—Me dice Ayase junto a su hermana Hikari, se ven decididas y me alegro que decidan acompañarme.

—Nosotras también—Nadeshiko y Sayuri también se ven firmes en su decisión.

—Yo igual, me gustaría conocer a Kurapika y ayudarlo, además quería sería un nuevo comienzo en nuestras vidas —Dice Hitomi — Ni pienses que te dejaremos sola, recuerda que en este grupo todas somos como hermanas, ese lazo fuerte que nos une aún más que un vínculo sanguíneo.

Al escuchar sus palabras me hacen ver que no estoy sola, sino que las tengo a ellas y no volvere a estar sola.

—Muy bien, entonces solo haré una pregunta a Iris mientras tanto guardemos cosas esenciales en nuestras mochilas de una vez. Fue buena idea lo de la pijamada.

Terminamos de guardar cosas que consideramos esenciales, nuestros celulares, ropa, reservas de comida y armas, por ejemplo yo y mi dominio con las flechas y arco. Ayase y su bumeran, Hikari también con sus flechas y arco, Hitomi con su pistola adormecedora, de esas que si te caen te paralizan el cuerpo, Nadeshiko y Sayuri con sus abanicos de metal. Una vez listas nos acercamos al portal y antes de cruzarlo le pregunto a Iris.

—¿Qué pasará con las personas que nos conocen en esta dimensión?

—Los recuerdos que tienen sobre ustedes desaparecerán, como si nunca hubiesen existido. Tambien tendrán que enamorar a los hunter que les gusten, así habrá una mejor adaptación a ese mundo y traten de evitar al caos.

Nosotras asentimos con la cabeza, ya lo habiamos supuesto y terminamos de cruzar aunque no entendimos los que queria decir con el caos y nos avergonzó el hecho de enamorar a nuestros personajes favoritos, pero justo antes de pasar al otro lado, Iris dice.

—Ustedes irán a donde sus corazones deseen, hay una probabilidad de que se dividan y aparezcan cerca de la persona a las que estan destinadas. Sujetense fuerte al pasar al otro lado.

Eso nos toma por sorpresa por lo que me agarro con Ayase, ella coge la mano de Hitomi, Hitomi la de Sayuri y ella intenta alcanzar a las otras dos, pero la distorsión de dimensiones nos separa de Nadeshiko y Hikari, lo último que alcanzamos de ver es como ellas nos llaman, pero al menos pudimos tranquilizarnos un poco al ver como sus manos estaban unidas y no se separarían al cruzar. Después todo fue negro.

 **Continuará...**

 **Es mi primer fanfic, asi que espero comprensión de las personas que se animen a leer, sin más se despide AkemiJess.**

 **Aclaración**

 **(T/N): Tu nombre**

 _Letras cursivas_ ** _:_ pensamiento**


	3. Capítulo 2

**POV (T/N)**

—(T/N) despierta, despierta (T/N)

Siento como me sacuden, intento abrir mis ojos y lo primero que veo es a Ayase con un rostro triste y como un bosque extenso nos rodea, analizo la situación recordando lo que acabamos de pasar, a pesar de lo irreal de la situación y de sentirme feliz, la realidad cae sobre nosotras, Hikari y Nadeshiko, donde estarán, estarán bien, estarán preocupadas por nosotras así como nosotras por ellas.

—No te preocupes, recuerda que ellas son fuertes, además Nadeshiko esta con ella, la cuidará y seguramente nos buscarán.

Sayuri aun preocupada por su hermana, se tranquiliza al oír mis palabras al igual que Hitomi.

—Tienes razón, al menos tenemos la certeza de que ellas estan juntas, ademas nosotras tenemos que averiguar en donde nos encontramos, aunque este paísaje es muy familiar —Nos dice Hitomi tranquilizando también a Ayase y a Sayuri.

—Pues creo que si sé donde nos encontramos—Dice Ayase al ver el bosque y específicamente a lo lejos a un chico de nuestra edad con un conjunto verde, ojos miel y cabello puntiagudo, junto a unos animales del bosque.

—Pero si es G-Gon —Sayuri es la primera en reaccionar —Que esperamos, Iris dijo que no intervinieramos en lo que debe suceder, pero no nos prohibió interactuar con ellos, así que vamos chicas —Lo dice para luego salir corriendo en su dirección.

Nosotras la seguimos, y cuando estamos cerca de él.

—¿Uh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes—Nos dice con esa expresión tan inocente.

—Hola un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Ayase Ishida y tengo doce años.

—Yo me llamo (T/N) Harada y también tengo doce años.

—Hola mi nombre es Sayuri Kawamura y también tengo doce años.

—Bueno ya que soy la última en presentarme, mi nombre es Hitomi Takeshi y tengo 13 años y medio.

El kawaii de Gon nos sonríe y puedo ver como Ayase se sonroja.

—Hola, un gusto mi nombre es Gon Freecs, son turistas verdad, es la primera vez que las veo.

—Bueno, en realidad si somos turistas, pero no conocemos a nadie por aquí y no tenemos hospedaje, aparte de que estamos perdidas :'D—Lo dice Ayase poniendo una de sus caritas de lástima, ya entendí, quiere que Gon nos de hospedaje y hablar más con él.

—Ya veo, no se preocupen, hablaré con Mito-san para que se queden en nuestra casa—Dice un inocente Gon con una sonrisa.

—Si, gracias Gon—Le agradecemos las cuatro, al fin tendremos un techo en el que dormir.

—Síganme entonces Ayase, (T/N), Sayuri y Hitomi.

Él se voltea y nosotras alegres le seguimos, me pregunto si irá a dar el examen de cazador en estos días.

—Y cuentenme que las trae a la isla ballena —Gon nos pregunta curioso con una de sus características sonrisas.

—Etto... la verdad es que estamos perdidas como te lo dijimos antes, es difícil de explicar—Le respondo algo apenada por no saber que decirle, no todos los días alguien viene de otra dimensión.

—Es cierto, es algo complicado de explicar, además queremos buscar a dos compañeras nuestras, una de ellas mi hermana mayor—Le dice Sayuri con una voz algo apagada.

—Y de paso queremos tomar ala prueba de cazador, es la única pista que tenemos para encontrarlas, estoy segura de que ellas también iran a tomar la prueba—Ayase parece un poco más animada al decir eso.

—¿Enserio? Sugoii, yo también quiero tomar el examen, solo espero que Mito-san me de el permiso, si lo logro que les parece si vamos todos juntos a dar el examen—Gon se sorprende, pero luego se emociona ante lo dicho.

—Sii—Nosotras cuatro también nos emocionamos ante lo dicho y eso ocasiona una carcajada de parte de Gon.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a una acogedora casa, Gon toca la puerta y nos presenta.

—Mito-san encontré a estas chicas perdidas en el bosque y como no tienen a donde ir les sugerí si podrían quedarse aquí.

—Mi nombre es (T/N) Harada, ellas son Ayase Ishida, Sayuri Kawamura y Hitomi Takeshi—Me presento junto a las chicas.

—Pobrecitas, adelante porfavor están en su casa, seguro deben de tener hambre —Nos dice con un rostro preocupado.

Con razón Gon la ve como una madre, su carácter y forma de ser la hacen ver como una.

Entramos a la acogedora casa y vemos como Gon se alista rápido para bañarse y recordé que Mito-san siempre hacía que se bañaran antes de cada comida.

—Ayase, (T/N), Sayuri y Hitomi, vengan les mostraré donde se encuentra la bañera para que se duchen una vez que yo termine e ir a cenar.

Nosotras le seguimos, en fin estos días seran para adaptarnos a este mundo.

 **AYASE POV**

Mi nombre es Ayase Ishida y tengo 12 años, tengo una hermana menor de 10 años llamada Hikari, al igual que a (T/N) nuestra vida no ha sido color de rosa, pero a diferencia de ella yo si tenía unos padres amorosos que lamentable fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, eso sucedió cuando tenia 5 años, no recuerdo mucho de ellos, pero lo que poco recuerdo es lo mucho que nos querían y mimaban, luego de eso mis tíos se hicieron cargo de nosotras pero no era lo mismo, desde entonces mi hermanita Hikari de 3 años en ese entonces y yo siempre hemos estado juntas.

Espero que ella esté bien junto a Nadeshiko. Después de todo sigue siendo mi hermanita menor, aquella niña que cuando fallecieron nuestros padres y que aún no se daba cuenta solo buscaba mi compañía, la que cuando lloraba siempre me buscaba a mí para consolarla y que al darse cuenta que papá y mamá no volverían solo se mostró fuerte ante los demás, pero luego de eso cuando estuvimos a solas me abrazó llorando. Luego de eso crecimos muy unidas porque practicamente éramos la única familia que teníamos mutuamente, como dije nuestros tíos siempre nos vieron como una carga y nosotras aprendimos a no depender de ellos.

Con el tiempo comenzamos a ver anime, hacer dibujos, practicar deportes,etc. Conocimos a (T/N) y ella nos enseñó más sobre animes, por lo que vi ella siempre paraba sola, al menos yo tenía a Hikari, así que decidí acercarme y así formamos una buena amistad, en la cual tiempos después se nos unieron las chicas. Al primer instante de ver hunterxhunter me fascinó.

Aún no podía creer que realmente estabamos en hunterxhunter, tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Gon. Hitomi y Sayuri acaban de despertar, las veo que tienen las miradas confundidas y luego se ponen serias, supongo que ya asimilaron la situación. Despierto a (T/N) también se ve confundida y luego su expresión cambia a una firme, como si nos leyera la mente dijo:

—No te preocupes, recuerda que ellas son fuertes, además Nadeshiko está con ella, la cuidará y seguramente nos buscarán.

Realmente agradecí esas palabras, luego de pensar sobre nuestra situación gracias a las palabras de Sayuri veo a lo lejos a un chico de mi edad, con el traje verde, no puede ser es... es... Gon, _que kawaii es._

—Pues creo que si sé donde nos encontramos—Le digo a las chicas, quiero ir a verlo.

No presto atención a lo que dicen las chicas pero Sayuri sale corriendo, yo la sigo y las demás también. Él voltea a vernos confundido y muestra esa expresión inocente que tanto le caracteriza.

—¿Uh? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Le decimos nuestros nombres y me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo ante su kawaiiosidad.

Se me ocurre la idea de decirle parte de la verdad, nos pregunta si somos turistas, en parte es cierto porque somos nuevas en la isla ballena, al final acepta hospedarnos en su casa yeii! En el camino nos pregunta como llegamos y gracias a (T/N) podemos evadir la pregunta. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a su acogedora casa que forma parte de un árbol.

Nos presentamos ante Mito-san, nos duchamos, cenamos la deliciosa comida de Mito-san y dormimos en el cuarto de invitados. (T/N) y yo en la cama, Sayuri y Hitomi en futones.

—Oye (T/N), ¿estás despierta?

—No, todavía no puedo dormir—Dice (T/N)

—Yo tampoco—Susurra Hitomi

—Ni yo—Susurra también Sayuri

—Es que realmente es increíble que estemos aquí, ni yo misma lo creía posible.

—Si, tienes razón si no es porque lo vivimos tampoco creería que se pudiera viajar entre dimensiones—Lo dice Sayuri

—Pero es raro verdad, porque de entre tantas dimensiones terminamos en ésta que se suponia era un anime, era hasta algo ficticio—Dice Hitomi con una expresión pensativa.

—También me pregunto eso, pero mi teoría es que ése anime es el más me gustaba y el que estaba ahí encendido en mi computadora justo cuando se abrió el portal, como Iris dijo algodel poder de las emociones—Dice (T/N)

—Tal vez con el tiempo lo sabremos, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, sera mejor que descasemos —Nos dice Hitomi como una mamá al ser la mayor de nosotras por el momento

—Pero aún estoy preocupada por mi hermana, espero que ella y Hikari-chan esten bien—Dice Sayuri.

—Tranquila, además recuerda que sabemos lo que va a pasar en el anime y eso es una ventaja, estoy segura que las veremos en la prueba de cazador.

A la mañana, me levanto despacio porque las chicas siguen durmiendo, sigilosamente trato de dirigirme al baño, aunque inevitablemente escucho la conversación de Gon y Mito-san, Gon quería ser cazador y tendría que demostrar que podía hacerlo pescando ese raro pez gigante, bueno se que esto debe pasar y que él lo lograría. Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, trato de regresar al dormitorio pero Mito-san me ve, ella estaba triste y a la vez preocupada por Gon.

—Ayase, escuchaste la conversación verdad.

—Etto...—Que podría decirle, solo asiento con la cabeza afirmando lo dicho.

—Gon es mi niño, yo lo eduque y realmente lo quiero, ahora que sabe lo de su padre quiere ser cazador como él, me preocupa que algo le pase, que ya no quiera regresar, que algo malo le pase—Su expresión denota tristeza, preocupación al decirlo.

—Mito-san, por lo que he podido ver él realmente la quiere con el cariño con el cual un hijo ve a su madre, usted lo conoce, él no cambiará y siempre sera su niño, tenga confianza en él, estoy segura de que regresará.

—Si tienes razón, muchas gracias por tus palabras Ayase, se ve que mi Gon realmente te gusta—Al decir eso me sonrojo inevitablemente, tan obvia era.

Al ver mi reacción Mito-san solo ríe.

Después de un rato ella se va a trabajar y nos deja el desayuno servido en la mesa. Las chicas despiertan y les cuento lo sucedido, pasamos el tiempo ayudando en los quehaceres de la casa, saludamos a obba-chan una simpática anciana que era la abuelita de Gon.

Salimos a pasear a las tiendas, comprando algunas cosas, con el dinero que nos habia dado Mito-san, lo aceptamos algo apenadas porque ella insistió, así que no tuvimos de otra que aceptar, estabamos en una tienda de ropa cuando vemos a un montón de gente reunida, curiosa me acerco junto a las demás.

Xx: Hace 20 años que nadie lo habia logrado.

Xx1:¡Lo sé! Fue el padre de Gon en ese entonces verdad.

Xx2: De tal palo tal astilla.

Xx: Gon en verdad capturó al amo. ¡Mira Mito-san!

En eso veo Gon voltearse alegre al escuchar el nombre de Mito-san.

—Mito-san capturé al amo como prometí... ¿Así que puedo tomar el examen de cazador verdad? —Gon en verdad se veía tan alegre, yo sabía que lo lograría, las chicas y yo observamos expectantes tan bella escena. Mito-san se resigna y solo asiente con la cabeza ante la petición de Gon.

—Daré todo mi esfuerzo, prometo convertirme en un cazador—Después de eso Gon se va corriendo a alistar sus cosas, el viaje apenas empezaba y ya estabamos emocionadas.

—Gon es genial, todos en el pueblo se sorprendieron— dice Sayuri y yo le doy la razón.

—Si, es verdad—Todas asentimos ante lo dicho por (T/N)

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos y despedirnos de Mito-san y obba-chan—Hitomi nos apresura a llegar a la casa de Gon.

Una vez llegamos vemos a Mito-san y a obba-chan hablando, ellas nos ven y nos cuentan lo de Gon.

—Gon ha decidido convertirse en cazador y emprenderá un largo viaje.

—Nosotras iremos con él—Le decimos, a lo que ellas se sorprenden.

—Estan seguras chicas, es peligroso—Mito-san nos observa preocupada.

—Lo sabemos, pero déjeme contarle que mediante ese viaje esperamos encontrar a dos de nuestras amigas —Le dice Hitomi con una expresión entre seria y apenada.

—Si, sabemos lo difícil que puede llegar a ser, pero si en el camino puedo encontrar a mi hermana valdrá la pena —Sayuri lo dice con un tono firme.

—Mi hermanita y yo siempre hemos estado juntas y quiero encontrarla— _Realmente espero encontrarla y saber como está._

—Muchas gracias por su preocupación Mito-san pero le aseguro que estaremos bien, nos cuidamos entre nosotras y más ahora que Gon irá con nosotras —Dice (T/N)

—De acuerdo chicas, pero tengan cuidado, les encargo a mi pequeño Gon—Nos dice resignada.

—Si, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Mito-san—(T/N) le agradece nombre de todas y nosotras asentimos ante lo dicho por ella, subimos y entramos al cuarto de visitas y alistamos nuestras cosas.

Terminamos y vemos a Gon saliendo de su habitación con su mochila y nos sonríe, empieza a bajar las escaleras y nosotras bajamos con él.

Gon se sienta en la entrada y empieza a limpiar su caña se pescar. Vemos a Mito-san acercarse a él, los dejamos hablar, esto era importante para él, por lo que solo observamos la escena.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Gon?

—Sí

—Tu padre te abandonó cuando todavía eras solo un pequeño para convertirse en un cazador.

—Ya lo sé —La cara de Gon se ve seria.

—¡Eligió convertirse en un cazador por encima de tu crianza!—Mito-san insiste, realmente se preocupa por Gon.

—¿No es asombroso? ¡Ser un cazador es tan genial, que estuvo dispuesto a abandonar a su propio hijo!—Mito-san se sorprende ante la respuesta de Gon.

—Es un trabajo peligroso. Nunca se sabe cuando podrías perder la vida ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

—No, no lo entiendo. Pero quiero saber más, quiero convertirme en un cazador y saber el porque fue tan importante para mi papá—Gon se ve tan determinado que Mito-san solo se resigna.

—Gon se ve tan decidido, ya quiero conocer a Kurapika, verlo por la pantalla es una cosa pero vivirlo es aún mejor —Hitomi se ve tan emocionada, que nos contagia al resto.

—Yo quiero molestar al baka de Leorio— Sayuri ya planeando algo divertido.

—Que suerte la de ustedes, a Killua recién lo veremos en el túnel—(T/N) se ve un poco desanimada pero luego sonrie—Apresuremonos Gon debe estar despidiéndose de Mito-san.

Al decir eso todas bajamos a la entrada despidiendonos de obba-chan, pero justo antes de salir.

—Ustedes son unas buenas chicas, espero que alguna de ustedes sea la futura esposa de mi nieto.

De inmediato me sonrojo y las chicas me miran sonriendo por lo cual me apeno y salgo rápidamente de la casa.

—Adios obba-chan—Le digo como despedida justo antes de salir y ver la despedida de Gon y Mito-san.

—Prometo que pasaré el examen ¡Pasaré el examen y me convertiré en un cazador!

—Solo promete que regresaras a salvo ¿Puedes prometerlo? —Vemos la promesa del meñique.

—¡Uh! Lo prometo.

— _Pinky hizo un juramento aquel que rompa su promesa tendrá que tragarse un millar de agujas. Sellado con un besoo..._ — La escena es tan tierna y más al verlos decir esas palabras. Después Mito-san lo abraza y Gon le agradece.

—Bueno, llego el momento de partir —Dice (T/N)

—Un nuevo reto se nos presenta—Dice Hitomi.

Nos acercamos a Mito-san y nos terminamos de despedir de ella.

—Fue un gusto conocerla y esperamos volver a verla algún día, siempre le estaremos agradecidas—(T/N) pronuncia esas palabras.

—Adiós niñas, regresen cuando se conviertan en cazadoras y Ayase, espero volver a verte y que seas la futura esposa de mi Gon.

Al terminar de decir eso Gon y yo nos sonrojamos.

—M-mito-san —Gon se ve algo avergonzado con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Jeje, no te preocupes Gon—Trato de tranquilizarlo para aligerar el ambiente.

Caminamos al puerto y una vez en el barco decimos un _hasta pronto a la isla ballena._

—¡Voy a convertirme en el mejor cazador del mundo! ¡Una vez que me convierta en el mejor cazador del mundo, regresaré!—Gon grita despidiéndose de los aldeanos y de Mito-san.

—Hasta pronto, cuidense y gracias—Grito por la emoción junto a Gon, luego él voltea y nuestras miradas se encuentran por lo que sonreímos.

—Ejemm...—Sayuri nos interrumpe—Pss... miren alrededor.

Al decir eso vemos un montón de hombres con pintas de matones. Ya lo suponía, ellos no nos toman en cuenta al ser solo unos niños, pero el oír las palabras de Gon parece divertirles, en fin este es solo el comienzo y espero que todo salga bien.

 **AkemiJess**


	4. Capítulo 3

**HITOMI**

Mi nombre es Hitomi Takeshi, tengo 13 años y medio, soy hija única de unos empresarios "exitosos" y como futura heredera siempre tenía que demostrar que era la mejor en todo, prácticamente toda mi infancia fue entrenamiento como futura líder de las empresas Takeshi.

Pero eso cambió, cuando tenía 11 años decidí irme a vivir a Tokio y estar lejos de mis controladores padres, después de todo me encantaban los animes, el principal motivo de mi decisión de irme fue que querían imponerme un prometido, _tenía solo 11 años y ya querían decidir mi vida_ , no podía permitir eso, queria libertad, conocer personas de mi edad y no pasar toda mi vida encerrada con tutores particulares, fue así como les insistí tanto que quería conocer el mundo y que me dejaran ir que aceptaron, solo con la condición de tener las mejores calificaciones y de volver a "reconsiderar" el compromiso.

Luego de eso me vine a vivir a Tokyo, conoci a (T/N) y luego a Nadeshiko y así a las demás chicas. Bueno en fin, después del evento inesperado acerca del portal y de nuestra amena estadía en la isla ballena nos encontrabamos en el barco, aunque las chicas y yo sabemos que la prueba ya ha comenzado.

Me pareció muy lindo ver como Ayase ya tiene avances con Gon, cierto ahora debo buscar a Kurapika, sé que debe estar por ahí cerca y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa.

Veo como Gon y Ayase se sonríen, Sayuri se les acerca, pero antes de eso _Beep! Beep!_ Algo en mi mochila vibra, es un mensaje de Nadeshiko, es verdad, nos habíamos olvidado de nuestros celulares luego de encontrarnos con Gon.

—Ejemm...Pss... miren alrededor—Sayuri lo dice en susurro de modo que solo los 5 escuchamos.

Xx:¿El mejor cazador del mundo?

Xx1: Este chico no nos respeta, ya se cree mejor solo por tener a 4 chicas junto a él.

Xx: Todos los años hay millones de personas hábiles para tomar el examen de cazador.

Xx2:Pero solo un puñado son seleccionados.

Xx1:No digas cosas que no puedas sustentar chico.

Gon avanza ignorando a esos horribles hombres y hasta ellos me dan lástima porque sé que no pasarán, nosotras le seguimos en silencio yo con mi celular en la mano leyendo el mensaje de Nadeshiko.

 _De Nadeshiko:_

 _Para: Hitomi_

 _Nos encontramos bien, lamento no comunicarme antes, pero por alguna razón me olvidé del celular al estar pendiente y emocionada de estar aquí en hunterxhunter, conocimos a Killua 3! Y tomaremos juntos el examen de cazador, las veo allá._

 _Hikari les manda saludos y que Ayase no se preocupe._

 _Bye ;)_

Sonreí inconscientemente ante eso, están bien, lo sabía. Una de las reglas del grupo era que la mayor debía conocer las noticias e informarla al resto así que por eso me enviaron el mensaje a mi. Vemos como estaban molestando al pobre Katsuo que intentaba cargar una caja de manzanas verdes.

P1: ¿Qué estas haciendo Katsuo?

P2: A este paso nunca llegarás a ser un marinero decente.

En eso sale el capitán y los espanta, me dio algo de risa, se ve que le tienen respeto al capitán, Gon ayuda a Katsuo recogiendo una manzana y dándosela, a lo que este agradece y se va.

En eso observamos a unas gaviotas, _supongo que vendrá la parte de la tormenta._

—Se avecina una tormenta —Dice Gon al ver a las gaviotas.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo chico?—Le pregunta curioso el capitán.

—Eso es lo que están diciendo las gaviotas.

—¿Qué?

—Además...—Gon olfatea el aire y sube al mástil, continúa olfateando desde arriba y dice—¡Se avecina una tormenta! Es verdad... Puedo saberlo por el olor.

El capitán lo ve sorprendio, seguro que ya se dió cuenta de que es el hijo de Ging o al menos lo intuye, las chicas y yo nos miramos entre nosotras y sonreímos.

Ingresamos al interior del barco para refugiarnos de la tormenta que se avecinaba, el barco se empezó a mover salvajemente y todos los tripulantes estaban sintiendose mareados, a excepción de nosotras cuatro, Gon junto a Kurapika y Leorio.

 _Yay! Al fin conozco a Kurapika en persona y no a través de una pantalla, quisiera acercarme pero primero debo decirle a las chicas del mensaje de Nadeshiko, estoy segura de que se alegrarán._

Me acerco a las chicas que estaban ayudando a los tripulantes junto a Gon.

—Ayase, (T/N), Sayuri, vengan traigo buenas noticias—Les digo enseñandoles mi móvil por lo que se acercan rápidamente.

—¿Qué paso? —Pregunta Sayuri curiosa y Ayase y (T/N) se ven expectantes ante lo que diría.

—Hace poco me llegó un mensaje de Nadeshiko diciéndome que ella y Hikari-chan se encontraban bien, ya conocieron a Killua y que nos esperaban en el examen de cazador.

Fue muy gracioso ver sus caras de sorpresa pero después de felicidad, inmediatamente Ayase junto a Sayuri me arrebataron el móvil para leer el mensaje.

—¿Ya conocieron a Killua? En que lugar habrán despertado— Se cuestiona Sayuri.

—Mouu! Yo quería conocer primera a Killua—Decía (T/N) algo decepcionada.

—Bueno, eso será en la prueba del túnel, paciencia—Dice Ayase a lo que ella sonríe.

Después de eso apareció el capitán y se quedó viendo al resto de tripulantes con una cara de indiferencia hasta que su mirada recayó en mi, Ayase, (T/N), Sayuri, Gon, Kurapika y Leorio.

—Ustedes siete acompañenme—Nos dijo, las chicas y yo sabíamos lo que vendría pero los chicos aún no, aprovecharé en acercarme a Kurapika de a poco.

Nos reunieron a los seis en otro cuarto. Y yo me posiciono al lado de Kurapika.

—Primero, díganme sus nombres.

—Soy Gon—responde muy alegre.

—Soy Ayase— Responde de manera tranquila al lado de Gon.

El que sigue es Kurapika, ya quiero oír su voz xD.

—Soy Kurapika— Se presenta y yo solo sonrío.

—Soy Hitomi— respondo de manera tranquila aunque por dentro esté algo nerviosa.

—Soy Leorio— responde medio aburrido Leoreo.

—Soy Sayuri— ella solo sonríe.

—Soy (T/N)

—¿Por qué quieren convertirse en cazadores?

—¡Oye! Si tú no eres un examinador no puedes mandonearnos— empieza a decir Leorio, veo que Sayuri se ríe disimuladamente ante eso.

—¡Sólo respondan la pregunta! —insiste el capitán.

Noto como Kurapika se tensa un poco pero luego se calma, _en verdad no quería revelar su motivo de tomar el examen._

— Mi papá es un cazador, dejé la isla ballena porque quería saber el porqué mi papá deseaba tanto ser un cazador. —Responde Gon de manera tranquila y alegre. Ayase junto a él vuelve a sonreír.

El capitán ya habrá unido cabos y habrá confirmado que es el hijo de Ging.

—Yo quiero aprender muchas cosas, vivir experiencias, quiero ser cazadora para entender, conocer y viajar más en el mundo realizando diversos tipos de trabajo— Responde Ayase.

—Yo quiero ser cazadora para vivir aventuras, conocer muchas cosas, trabajar como cazarrecompensas y capturar villanos— Respondo, no perdonaré fácilmente al Genei Ryodan por lo de Kurapika.

Todos me miran extrañados y me apeno un poco, pero Sayuri me salva respondiendo inmediatamente.

—Yo quiero ser cazadora, porque quiero investigar las diversas formas de vida que existen, encontrar curas a diversas enfermedades, en pocas palabras quiero estudiar medicina e ir más allá de eso.—Siempre supe que ella tenía un objetivo como ese y me alegro por ella, comparte el gusto por la medicina como Leorio.

—Yo no tengo un motivo en especial para ser cazadora, pero en realidad me gustaría viajar y conocer el mundo, sus habitantes, lenguas y estar al lado de mis amigas siempre—Responde (T/N), por lo que nos enternecemos, _Killua más te vale cuidarla, porque no está sola, nos tiene a nosotras._

—¡Hey ustedes! No se supone que respondan la pregunta—Hay estimado Leorio, si tú supieras que es parte del examen, bueno se siente bien saber que pasará.

—¿Por qué no puedo decirle la razón de estar aquí?—Gon se ve confundido.

— Se ve que no saben trabajar en equipo ¿Eh? No deseo revelar porque razón estoy aquí— dice Leorio apuntando con su dedo la nariz de Gon.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Leorio—Dice Kurapika serio y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué?, oye no se supone que eres más joven que yo, muestra más respeto.

—Es muy simple evadir las preguntas molestas ofreciendo una mentira creíble—Dice Kurapika ignorando a Leorio.

— ¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?—Le reclama Leorio

—Sin embargo, es muy vergonzoso confiar en el engaño. Dicho esto, si le digo la verdad estaría exponiendo mis más profundos secretos es por eso que no le di una respuesta.

—¡Oye tú... no me ignores!—Le vuelve a reclamar Leorio.

—En otras palabras, te rehúsas a responder mi pregunta. Oye Katsuo— Le llama el capitán.

—Si, capitán— Le responde éste.

—Dile a la junta de examinadores que tenemos dos abandonos más —Dijo sorprendiendo a Kurapika y Leorio.

— ¿A qué se refiere?—Pregunta Leorio confundido.

—¿Todavía no se han dado cuenta? El examen de cazador ya ha comenzado —Dice tranquilamente el capitán.

—¿Qué?—Responden los dos al mismo tiempo(unísono).

—Hay tantos aspirantes a cazador como estrellas en el cielo los examinadores no tienen el tiempo ni el recurso para examinarlos a todos. Así que ellos contratan a gente como nosotros para deshacerse del excedente, ya he notificado a la junta que todos los demás en este barco tuvieron que retirarse. Si no pudieron soportar una pequeña tormenta no tienen ninguna oportunidad de avanzar en las siguientes etapas del examen de cazador. En otras palabras, solo tomarán el examen principal si logran pasar mis pruebas, así que piensen cuidadosamente antes de responder a mis preguntas—Les responde tranquilo el capitán.

— Eso dice— Responde Gon mirando a Kurapika y a Leorio.

—Debería haberlo dicho antes—Responde refunfuñando Leorio.

Kurapika se veía serio, se que no quería revelar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí y lo entiendo.

—Soy el último sobreviviente del clan Kurta(Kuruta). Cuatro años atrás mi clan fue aniquilado por una banda de criminales. Deseo poder convertirme en cazador y así poder atrapar a esa banda. La Brigada Fantasma(Gennei Ryodan).

—Entonces ¿quieres convertirte en un cazarrecompensas? La Brigada Fantasma está clasificada como clase A. Ni siquiera los cazadores más veteranos pueden tocarlos. Desperdiciarías tu vida.— Al escuchar eso del capitán se me estremece un poco el corazón, aunque que sabia que él no moriría. Las chicas y yo seguimos observando.

—No le temo a la muerte. Solo temo que mi ira desaparezca con el tiempo—Dice de forma calmada y sin alterarse.

—En otras palabras quieres vengaza ¿Verdad?—Resume Leorio—¿Eso requiere que te conviertas en cazador? — _Que baka es Leorio u.u_

No puedo evitar mirar a Sayuri con la mirada, ella voltea a verme con una cara confundida a lo que yo la mira como _que le viste a ese baka de Leorio_ y ella solo hace una sonrisa apenada como respuesta.

—Esa podría ser la pregunta más tonta que he escuchado LEORIO—Le responde un poco enfadado Kurapika al darse cuenta de su ignorancia.

—Es Leorio-san para ti— Le responde exaltado a lo que lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Hay lugares accecibles solo para cazadores, información que de otro modo es difícil de conseguir, acciones que de otra manera sería imposible de realizar. Hay muchas razones que posiblemente tu cerebro no pueda soportar— Al decir eso Leorio se enfadó tanto que hasta humo salía de su nariz.

—Oye, ¿por qué quiere ser un cazador Leorio-san?— Interviene Gon, cosa que agradezco.

—Es verdad, usted todavía no nos dijo sus razones— interviene también Ayase.

—¿Yo? Lo haré muy simple. Quiero dinero ¡Con el dinero puedes conseguir lo que sea! ¡Una casa grande!¡Un buen auto! ¡Buen licor!— Todos quedamos con la cara de _¿es enserio?_

—No puedes comprar clase con el dinero Leorio—Vuelve a intervenir de manera calmada Kurapika.

—Ya van tres veces, vamos afuera, acabaré con la sucia línea de sangre Kurta aquí y ahora—Cuando dijo eso me enfade, como se atreve, iba a hacer algo pero Sayuri me detuvo.

—Calmate, Kurapika lo arreglará recuerda que ya vimos esta escena—Me lo dice en susurro a lo que solo asiento. (T/N) y Ayase me piden con la mirada _cálmate._

—Retira lo dicho Leorio—Kurapika lucía enfadado de verdad, a lo que desde la puerta voltea Leorio

—Es Leorio-san para ti —Dicho eso sale de la habitación con Kurapika siguiéndole a la cubierta del barco.

—Hey chicos—Trató de detenerlos el capitán.

—Solo deja que se vayan capitán, Mito-san me dijo alguna vez: Si quieres conocer a alguien tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para comprender porque están enojados—Dijo Gon—Es importante para ellos saber porque están enojados así que debemos dejar que lo arreglen ellos mismos.

—Capitán mire eso—Dice un miembro de la tripulación señalando algo en el mar— Si esa tormenta marina nos atrapa el barco se hundirá.

—Baja las velas ahora—Le ordena a Katsuo, él va y obedece.

—Yo también ayudaré—Dice Gon siguiéndolo.

—Nosotras también ayudaremos— Dijimos al mismo tiempo siguiendo a Gon.

Puedo ver a Ayase preocupada, y la entiendo pues en esta parte Gon casi se cae por salvar a Katsuo.

—Vayamos al filo del barco para ayudar a subir a Katsuo—Les digo a lo que ellas asienten, mientras corremos veo a Leorio y a Kurapika en cada extremos del barco viendose fijamente.

La tripulación se encontraba arriba ayudando a bajar las velas, la tormenta es realmente fuerte, de un momento a otro tal y como lo habíamos previsto Katsuo salió disparado, de inmediato Leorio y Kurapika vinieron ayudarlo dejando su duelo de miradas, nosotras intentamos cogerlo pero no pudimos, de inmediato Gon se lanzó y Ayase lo sujeta fuertemente, pero casi se cae por el peso de los, así que nosotras junto a Leorio y Kurapika los ayudamos a subir.

Después de que la tormenta se calmó vino la regañina de Leorio.

—¡Idiota! ¿Gon que hubiera pasado si Ayase no te hubiese sujetado? En este momento serías comida para tiburones—Decía Leorio algo enojado.

—Honestamente... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?—Dice Kurapika algo indignado.

—Gon, a la próxima ten más cuidado, Ayase casi se cae junto a ti y Katsuo—Le digo con calma.

—Pero me agarraron... Ustedes lo hicieron —Decía muy feliz Gon

—Bueno eso creo...—Dice Leorio más calmado, en eso veo a Katsuo acercarse a donde nos encontrábamos.

—Gon, Ayase-san, gracias salvaron mi vida—Dice Katsuo

—No podríamos haberlo hechos solos —Dice Gon

—Así es, es gracias a ellos también—Dice Ayase señalandonos a todos.

—¡Muchas gracias!—Nos dice haciendo una reverencia.

—No, no necesitas agradecerme —Dice Kurapika apenado.

—Tampoco a mí, lo importante es que todo salió bien— Le sonrío de manera alegre.

—Si que bueno que no pasó nada grave—Dice (T/N)

—No te preocupes un placer, la próxima ten más cuidado—Dice Sayuri con una sonrisa amigable.

—Bueno, si me alegra que estés bien—Dice Leorio también apenado y algo sonrojado.

Kurapika lo ve extrañado por su cambio de actitud.

—Bueno, entonces regresaré a mi puesto—Dice para luego irse.

Kurapika le sonríe de manera amable a Leorio, por lo cual el susodicho se avergüenza.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Leorio.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento inadecuado. Lo siento Leorio-san—Se disculpa Kurapika de manera sincera y Leorio se sorprende.

—¿Qué pasa con este cambio tan repentino?—Se voltea algo avergonzado—Solo llamame Leorio... Leorio está bien. Yo también lo siento. Siento mucho todo lo que dije, estaba equivocado.

—No, está bien—Dice Kurapika también sorprendido por su cambio de actitud.

—Me alegra que por fin se lleven bien— Le sonrío a Kurapika y lo veo sonrojarse un poco, será mi imaginación.

—Gon— Ayase se lanza a abrazar a Gon a lo que éste se sonroja y le corresponde el abrazo—Estaba asustada cuando te lanzaste de imprevisto. Baka no vuelvas a arriesgarte.

—Ustedes deben aprender a controlarse—Dice Sayuri algo cansada—Eso de arreglar cuentas cuando hay una tormenta de por medio y no ayudar a la tripulación—Sayuri los fulmina con la mirada.

Kurapika y Leorio bajan la cabeza algo avergonzados.

—Jajaja Me agradan chicos ¡Está bien! Tomaré la responsabilidad de llevarlos a los siete al puerto más cercano del lugar del examen.

—¿Enserio?—Gon aún abrazado de Ayase sonríe alegre mirando al capitán.

—¿Y qué hay de la prueba?—Cuestiona Kurapika.

—Como dije... es mi decisión ¡Los siete pasaron la prueba!

—¡Yaay! Lo logramos—Decimos juntos y sonreímos.

Y así empezó nuestro viaje para convertirnos en cazadores.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **No sé ustedes, pero en lo que a mí respecta, cada vez que leía un fanfic de killuaxtu, kurapikaxtu, etc los demás se quedaban sin su chica, así que decidí escribir este xD. Gracias a las personas que se animen a leer.**

 **nee-san: hermana mayor**

 **nii-san o aniki: hermano mayor**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **NADESHIKO**

El piquete de algo en mi mejilla me despierta _qué rayos, dónde estoy_ no reconozco muy bien en donde me encuentro, _pero si es... imposible_ ante mí se encontraba la montaña Kukuroo, lugar donde vive la familia Zoldyck, los recuerdos de lo sucedido anteriormente pasan por mi cabeza y no puedo evitar estar alegre _sii estamos en el mundo de Hunterxhunter querido Illumi ahí voy._ Sacudo mi cabeza, debo priorizar mi accionar, _nos separamos de las chicas al venir aquí junto a Hikar_ i, la empiezo a buscar rápidamente y un suspiro de alivio sale de mí al verla durmiendo unos metros más allá de donde me encontraba, se ve tranquila durmiendo pero debo despertarla, _de seguro las chicas estarán preocupadas por nosotras_ , me levanto y me acerco a Hikari.

—Hikari-chan despierta —La veo balbucear algo que no entendí, pero sigo insistiendo en despertarla.

—Cinco minutos maass... nee-san..— No puedo evitar sonreír ante lo tierna que se veía. Por lo que decido dejarla descansar, saco una manta ligera de mi mochila y la cubro con ella.

Mi nombre es Nadeshiko Kawamura, tengo 14 años, mi vida no ha sido fácil al igual que la de mis amigas, desde la muerte de mis padres, en realidad de mi padre específicamente, ninguno de mis familiares se quisieron hacer cargo de mi y de mi hermana, naturalmente quien querría hacerse cargo de una niña de 10 años y otra de 8 años cuando se tenía sus respectivos hijos, eso fue lo que escuché cuando todos pensaban que nos habíamos quedado dormidas después de regresar del funeral de mi padre. Mi madre murió al momento del parto cuando nació Sayuri, no recuerdo mucho de ella pero sí de mi padre, vivió toda su vida envitandonos, quien sabe el porqué, supongo que por el parecido que teníamos con nuestra madre y así evitar recordarla a ella. Así que mi hermana y yo siempre estábamos muy unidas, pero sé que está bien con las chicas, confío mucho en ellas. Seguro estarán preocupadas por mí y Hikari.

—¿Onee-chan?—Pregunta algo adormilada Hikari mientras se levanta dejando a un lado la manta.

—Hikari-chan—La abrazo—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó, al venir aquí?

—¿Nadeshiko-chan?—Me dice confundida—Es verdad, el portal y hunterxhunter—Se levanta rápido y mira alrededor—Estamos en la montaña Kukuroo.

—Sí, al venir nos separamos y aparecimos aquí—Le digo tranquilizandola.

—Que extraño, porque justamente aparecimos aquí. Me pregunto en donde habrán aparecido mi nee-san y las demás.

—No lo sé, pero sé que están bien, confía en ellas.

La veo asentir, luego de guardar nuestras cosas empezamos a caminar alrededor, no aparecimos afuera de las puertas como había supuesto, pero no teníamos como explicar nuestra aparición ahí dentro, lo mejor sería ser sigilosas y ver la manera de salir de ahí, sabíamos de sobra lo peligroso que era estar ahí.

—Hikari—Le digo—Debemos tener cuidado, en este momento no somos amigas de Killua, solo somos dos desconocidas que invadieron la residencia Zoldyck.

—Lo sé, es probable que nos hayan sentido—Me dice seria.

Una de las cualidades que me agradaban de Hikari era que es muy madura para su edad. Escuchamos pasos acercarse, nos escondemos rápidamente, hasta que de repente los pasos se detienen. Mi respiración junto a la de Hikari se vuelve inestable, porque la persona que venía se paro justo donde nos encontrabamos antes. Sus pasos eras demasiado silenciosos y sigilosos, afortunadamente pudimos sentirlo.

—Sé que hay alguien ahí, lo mejor será que salgan.—Dice alguien con voz calmada, sé que lo mejor será salir por las buenas.

—Escucha Hikari, quédate quieta hay una probabilidad de que piense que solo es una persona, yo saldré, no te preocupes ok.—Ella asiente, yo solo espero que esa persona no sea Kikyo, Zeno o Silva.

Salgo de mi escondite que solo consistía en estar detrás de unos arbustos y miro a la persona que nos llama, era Kalluto _que kawaii y peligroso a la vez_. Él solo me ve sin mostrar emoción en su rostro.

—¿Cómo lograron entrar? Sentí una rara energía al venir aquí.

—Mi nombre es Nadeshiko y mi aparición aqui es complicada de explicar, no sé exactamente como llegué aquí. No tengo malas intenciones, es más estaba buscando la salida.

—Será mejor que no mientas y dile a tu amiga que salga de su escondite —Me dice serio.

—Está bien, verás que no miento, te presentaré a mi amiga y promete que nos dejarás ir, estamos perdidas y solo queremos salir de aquí—Solo asiente, porque realmente no hicimos nada malo solo aparecer accidentalmente ahí.

—Hikari, puedes salir—Le digo, trato de ser cuidadosa para que no cambie de opinión. Hikari sale y camina hasta llegar a mi lado, puedo verla sorprendida al ver que era Kalluto.

—No tengo idea de quiénes son ustedes ni del como llegaron aquí, pero les recomiendo que se vayan cuanto antes, si no quieren tener problemas—En ese momento agradezco que haya sido Kalluto el que nos encontró.

—Etto... mi nombre es Hikari, y gracias por dejarnos ir— Dice Hikari tímidamente.

Él solo la ve algo extrañado y luego asiente.

—Soy Kalluto—Dice serio—Caminen de frente, luego giren a la derecha, unos 60°al noroeste es probable que logren salir si logran comunicarse con Zebro—Sé a lo que se refiere, a las puertas pesadas, voltea para irse pero Hikari lo detiene llamándolo.

—Kalluto ...espero volver a verte—Dice Hikari con una linda sonrisa —Y que seamos amigos algún día.

Kalluto frunce el ceño, como si no entendiera bien lo que Hikari quiso decir. Y lo recuerdo, un asesino no necesita amigos, lo que siempre le decía su madre.

—¿Qué significa amigos?—Pregunta, pero justo cuando queríamos responder, escuchamos un grito, Kalluto inmediatamente se aleja de nosotras.

Aún extrañadas por lo sucedido seguimos sus indicaciones, llegamos a la enorme puerta, pero nos fue casi imposible abrirla, solo logramos moverla un poco, pero no lo suficiente para poder salir.

—Es imposible, si estuviéramos todas tal vez lo habríamos logrado—Digo frustrada al llevar un rato intentando salir.

Entonces sentimos que alguien se acerca, volteamos y la persona que se acercaba era nada más y nada menos que Killua junto a su inseparable patineta, se acercó a las puertas sin dirigirnos una mirada, las empujó y empezó a salir, nosotras le seguimos. Una vez afuera se voltea y nos mira al notar que le seguimos. Su mirada era fría, pero no nos causó temor al estar acostumbradas al verla en el anime.

— No sé quienes son ustedes pero no se metan en mi camino—Dice para luego correr.

Nosotras le seguimos, él lo nota pero nos ignora, pasamos alrededor de una hora cuando ya estabamos cerca a una ciudad, él se detiene abruptamente. Ya sabíamos que él iría a participar a la prueba de cazador, por eso lo seguimos.

—Dejen de seguirme, si planean hacer que regrese olvidenlo, porque no lo haré—Dice con algo de enfado.

—No tratamos de hacer que regreses, nosotras también queríamos salir de ahí y como no conocemos el lugar decidimos seguirte—Dice Hikari mirándolo directamente. Killua está entrenado para ver si alguien miente, _ya veo es por eso que Kalluto nos dejó ir._ Seguro se dió cuenta que decíamos las verdad a pesar de que no le dimos una buena explicación.

—¿Entonces que hacían ahí? Nunca las había visto—Dice aun desconfiado.

—Eso es algo que nosotras tampoco sabemos, despertamos ahí dentro y no encontrabamos la salida, déjanos acompañarte por favor—Le digo apenada, entiendo que no confíe en nosotras.

—¡Ash! Está bien, solo si pueden seguirme el paso—Dice para luego empezar a correr, ésta vez aún más rápido que antes.

Nosotras de inmediato le seguimos.

—Me llamo Nadeshiko y tengo 14 años—Me presento amigable.

—Yo soy Hikari y tengo 10 años—Se presenta algo tímida Hikari.

—Soy Killua, tengo 12 años—Responde finalmente Killua.

—Un gusto Killua—Dice Hikari y Killua solo asiente con la cabeza.

—Etto... ¿a donde nos dirigimos?—Le pregunto a Killua al no saber a dónde iremos, lo único que recuerdo es que estamos en la República de Padokia, pero ése es el nombre del país, no del lugar donde nos encontramos específicamente.

—Ustedes decidieron seguirme, yo solo quiero alejarme de esa casa—Dice Killua malhumorado.

—Una pregunta —Le digo a lo que él me mira levantando una ceja—Ese grito que escuchamos ¿Quién lo provocó?

—A eso... ataqué a mi madre y a mi hermano, solo unos rasguños... supongo que sobrevivirán—Dice tranquilo esperando ver nuestras reacciones.

—Pero... bueno supongo que tendrás tus motivos verdad—Le digo tranquila, sé que él está probando nuestras reacciones.

—No te dejaban salir ¿Verdad?—Le pregunta igual de tranquila Hikari.

Él solo se sorprende un poco de no habernos "sorprendido a eso" _Querido amigo Killua, ya sabemos todo de ti y en el fondo no eres malo._

—¿Y a dónde planeas ir Killua? Hikari y yo planeabamos tomar la prueba de cazador—Le digo de manera casual.

—Hmm... ahora que lo mencionas he oído que es difícil, sería una buena forma de medir mis habilidades—Dice Killua pensativo.

—Entonces también participaras ¿verdad?—Le dice Hikari.

—Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, supongo que sí.

—Entonces vayamos juntos—Le digo amigable _sé que irás y también lo hará Illumi 3!_

—Bueno...—Suspira resignado— Si no queda de otra, pero les advierto que no quiero estorbos—Dice firme.

Nosotras solo asentimos felices, esto no pasaba en el anime por lo que sería una nueva experiencia, así que prueba de cazador ahí vamos.

Llegó la noche y decidimos acampar Killua sólo se recosto con los brazos como almohadas mirando el cielo, dejando su patineta recostada a su costado. Yo tiendo mi manta y me recosto en ella junto a Hikari.

—Killua ¿Quieres que te preste una manta?—Le pregunto curiosa.

—No es necesario—Responde—Estoy acostumbrado a todo tipo de ambiente y dormir encima de un pasto al aire libre no es nada.

No puedo evitar verlo con curiosidad, que clase de entrenamiento habrá tenido. Aunque ya me hago una idea sobre eso.

—Bueno si tú lo dices—Le respondo.

—Buenas noches Killua—Dice Hikari con una sonrisa angelical—Descansa bien Nadeshiko—Me dice sonriéndome también.

—Mmm..—Se voltea al otro lado ocultando su rostro—Buenas noches—Dice en forma de susurro Killua.

A la mañana siguiente seguimos avanzando y llegamos a una ciudad cuyo nombre ignoro, siguiendo a Killua que se adentró a una tienda dulces, Hikari le siguió puesto que a ella también le gustaban, _seguro comprará los famosos chocorobot,_ yo les espero afuera como una persona adulta que acompaña a sus hermanitos, eso me hace pensar en Sayuri, mis ojos se desvían a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos y recuerdo r _ayos me hubiese comunicado con las chicas desde hace tiempo con el celular._

Rápidamente me pongo a escribir un mensaje, siguiendo las reglas del grupo, la mayor por el momento entre ellas es Hitomi.

 _De: Nadeshiko_

 _Para: Hitomi_

 _Nos encontramos bien, lamento no comunicarme antes, pero por alguna razón me olvidé del celular al estar pendiente y emocionada de estar aquí en hunterxhunter, conocimos a Killua 3! Y tomaremos juntos el examen de cazador, las veo allá._

 _Hikari les manda saludos y que Ayase no se preocupe._

 _Bye ;)_

Bueno, al menos sé que ya no se preocuparan tanto. _Espero que todo vaya bien y nos encontremos con los demás. Aún nos queda mucho camino por recorrer._

 **AkemiJess**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **SAYURI**

Soy Sayuri Kawamura, tengo 12 años, desde que mi padre murió y mis tíos se negaron a cuidarnos, mi hermana y yo somos más unidas y cercanas, el incidente del portal y el viaje a este mundo fue demasiado inusual, supuso para todas un nuevo comienzo con personas que valdrían la pena conocer. Aunque estemos separadas sé que ella sabe cuidarse, me alegró mucho su mensaje, ya sabía que haría lo posible para reunirse con nosotras en la prueba de cazador. La verdad es que al igual que todas en el grupo, me gustaban los animes, aunque no exageradamente, pero el anime que me llamó la atención era específicamente éste, y el baka de Leorio por su gusto por la medicina al igual que yo y su carácter que me causaba gracia. Bueno solo espero que todo vaya por buen camino y que no cambiemos los sucesos importantes.

Llegó la mañana, y al fin llegamos al puerto Dolle, después de haber obtenido la aprobación del capitán.

—¡Gracias capitán, me divertí mucho!—Dice Gon estrechando su mano con la del capitán.

—¡Yo también me divertí mucho!—Le dice alegre Ayase.

—¡Fue entretenido!—Le digo amigable.

Kurapika, Hitomi, Leorio y (T/N) nos esperaban unos metros más allá admirando la ciudad.

—¡Jajaja! Yo también me divertí. ¡Ya sé! Como muestra de mi aprecio les daré un consejo.

—¿Consejo?—Dice Gon.

—¿Sobre qué?—Dice Ayase tratando de fingir no saber. Y yo lo miro expectante.

—Miren ¿Ven ese gran cedro en la cima de la colina?

—Sí —Respondemos los tres.

—Deben dirigirse allí, es un atajo al lugar del examen—Nos dice amablemente el capitán.

—¡Entendido! —Dice Ayase junto a Gon.

—Lo haremos capitán—Le respondo también.

—¡Gracias!—Le decimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Mucha suerte!—Nos despide el capitán.

—Sí, lo mismo para usted—Dicen Gon y Ayase al unísono lo que ocasiona que se miren fijamente al darse cuenta que dijeron lo mismo, se sonrojen y desvíen la mirada. _La que tiene más avances con su chico es Ayase, qué suerte, aún no sé cómo acercarme a Leorio._

—Gracias —Le digo yéndome junto a Gon y Ayase para reunirnos con los demás. _Ahora que recuerdo había un espía tonto que nos seguiría._

Decido no darle importancia y continuo el trayecto hasta que llegamos al gigante mapa de la ciudad, el cual observamos para saber que camino tomar, aunque ya sabía cual.

—¡Huh!... esto es extraño—Dice Leorio, supongo que está confundido.

—¿Por qué?—Le pregunta Gon.

—De acuerdo al aviso que recibí, se supone que el examen se llevará a cabo en alguna parte de la ciudad Zaban. Ahora estamos aquí—Dice señalando el lugar del mapa donde nos encontrábamos—Ese árbol está en dirección opuesta.

—¿Quizás escucharon mal?—Dice Kurapika viéndome a mí, Gon y a Ayase.

—No, me dijo que vayamos al cedro ¿Verdad que sí Ayase, Sayuri? — Dijo viéndonos para afirmar lo dicho.

—¡Sii!—Dice Ayase feliz, y yo solo me limito a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ya veo— Dice Kurapika tomandose el mentón pensativo.

—Bueno, podría ser una trampa lo del bus—Digo fingiendo pensar.

Los chicos me miran curiosos, a excepción de las chicas que ya sabían de que iba esto.

—Podría ser, piensenlo, se supone que nos subestiman por ser novatos—Dice (T/N).

—El capitán lo dijo como consejo—Dice Ayase—Por algo debe ser.

—¡Y esta nota no ayuda en nada! ¿A qué lugar de Zaban se supone que debemos ir?—Dice Leorio indignado rascándose la cabeza.

—Nuestra tarea es encontrar el lugar del examen disponiendo de información limitada—Dice Kurapika haciendo uso de su sabiduría—Eso es una prueba para eliminar candidatos.

—Así es como muchos caen cuando ni siquiera llegan a la primera parte de la prueba—Dice Hitomi luciendo pensativa.

—¡Por supuesto que ya lo sabía!—Reclama Leorio.

—De todos modos iré hacia allá—Dice Gon—Como dice Ayase el capitán debe haber tenido alguna razón para aconsejarnos eso—Vuelve a decir haciendo ademán de irse y cogiendo la mano de Ayase inconscientemente haciendo que ésta se sonroje, avanzando junto a ella. (T/N) los sigue mirando pícara a Ayase haciendo que ésta se apene aún más.

—¡Hey! ¿Hablan enserio? El autobús a Zaban está a punto de partir—Dice Leorio indicando con su mano la dirección del autobús—Deberíamos tomarlo.

—Estoy más interesado en la convicción de Gon y los demás que en el consejo del capitán —Dice Kurapika.

—Yo igual, vamos Kurapika—Le dice Hitomi cogiéndole la mano imitando a Gon, avanzando junto a él, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen un poco.

Me acerqué a Leorio y le susurré en el oído—¿Estás seguro que lo del autobús no es una trampa? El examen de cazador no es tan fácil—Le sonreí y vi como se sonrojo, luego me fui a alcanzar a los demás que ya se estaban adelantando.

 **POV NARRADORA**

Mientras tanto Leorio planeaba tomar el autobús, en el transcurso del camino pasó por un callejón en el cual habían dos personas susurrando.

Xx1: Así que era una trampa.

Xx2: Parece que ninguno de los buses ha llegado a ciudad Zaban.

Xx1: Generalmente los novatos se pierden en esta etapa porque son demasiado ingenuos.

Eso ocasiona que Leorio recapacite y reconsidere el ir con los demás.

 **SAYURI**

Al rato nos alcanzó Leorio diciendo sus graciosas excusas. Las chicas y yo le miramos con diversión.

—Bueno pensé que se sentirían solos sin mí. Y no es divertido viajar solo. Así que decidí quedarme con ustedes un poco más.

—Sí, si Leorio lo que tu digas—Le digo bromeando con él _Ese espía nos debe de estar siguiendo, seguiré fingiendo que no sé._

Entramos a una ciudad que a simple vista se veía desolada, aunque sabíamos que no era así, claro a excepción de los chicos, aunque supongo Gon ya se habrá dado cuenta.

—Que lugar tan espeluznante —Dice Leorio—No veo a una sola persona.

—No, está lleno de personas—Dice Gon haciendo uso de sus sentidos desarrollados.

—¿Qué?—Se alteró Leorio.

En ese instante una puerta se abre saliendo de ella muchas personas disfrazadas con instrumentos musicales a excepción de la anciana que estaba sentada en medio de todos. _Hasta ahora me siguen pareciendo raros esos disfraces._

—¿Q-qué pasa con esta representación de fenómenos?—Vuelve a decir Leorio inquieto y lo entiendo se ven extraños.

—Doki Doki(Emocionante)—Dice la anciana al vernos.

—¿E-emocionante?—Dice Leorio confundido.

—Emocionante— Repite la anciana.

—¿Emocionante qué?—Vuelve a repetir Leorio inquieto.

—¡La emocionante trivia de dos opciones!—Grita la anciana mientras que las personas disfrazadas comienzan a tocar sus instrumentos musicales.

Los chicos se quedaron viendolos con cara de _¿Es enserio?_

—Ustedes se dirigen hacia el cedro en la cima de la colina ¿Cierto?—Pregunta la anciana— Para llegar al cedro deben atravesar este pueblo primero. Aplicaré una trivia corta de una sola pregunta—Prosiguió la anciana.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué hace esto tan pronto?—Dice indignado Leorio.

—Tienen cinco segundos para responder, den la respuesta incorrecta y serán descalificados, tendrán que renunciar a tomar el examen de cazador este año—Explica la anciana.

—Ya veo... así que esto es parte del examen de cazador—Dice Kurapika perspicaz.

—Lo ves, este si era el camino correcto Le-o-rio-san—Le digo molestandolo, lo que ocasiona que los demás se rían y él se sonroje avergonzado.

—Perfecto, casualmente soy un experto en trivias cortas—Dice Leorio con confianza tratando de lucir maduro—Espere ¿Sólo una pregunta?—Dice preocupado.

—Su respuesta solo podrá ser el número 1 o 2, toda respuesta diferente a esas será considerada incorrecta—Explica la anciana.

—¡Espere! ¿Los siete compartimos la misma pregunta?¿Entonces si uno de ellos se equivoca también seré descalificado?—Dice preocupado y casi me doy una facepalm, al menos sé que con el tiempo madurará.

—Me preocupa más tu respuesta—Le digo decepcionada.

—¡Exactamente!—Dice (T/N)

—¡Cómo si eso fuera a pasar!—Dice Kurapika junto a Hitomi—Lo que me preocupa es justo la alta probabilidad de que ocurra lo que dijo Sayuri/chan—Al darse cuenta que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo se miran y desvían la mirada avergonzados.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Le dice Leorio en tono de pelea a Kurapika ignorando a Hitomi la cual alza una ceja al ver que la ignora, aferrándose inconscientemente al brazo de Kurapika.

—Pero saben... es más fácil de esta forma, ya que sólo uno de nosotros necesita saber la respuesta, no soy muy bueno en trivias—Dice Gon con sinceridad sin soltar aún la mano de Ayase, ella solo asiente dándole la razón.

—Buen punto Gon—Le digo.

—Eso supongo—Dice Leorio más calmado.

—Buena observación Gon —Le dice Kurapika.

—Oigan, oigan. Apurense, sino yo responderé la trivia primero— _Al fin se digno a aparecer ese baka espía._

—¿Quién eres tú?— Le pregunta Leorio.

—Nos siguió todo el camino—Explica Gon.

—Exactamente desde el puerto—Dice Ayase.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?— Dice Leorio sorprendido.

—Lo siento niños, casualmente escuché su conversación con el capitán—Dice el "espía" fraude con altanería.

—¿Qué harán?—Pregunta la anciana.

—Bueno, que lo haga él, si se tomo la molestia de seguirnos, adelante—Dice (T/N) fingiendo cortesía.

—Él parece apurado por tomarlo. Dejemos que él lo haga primero. Así sabemos que clase de preguntas hará.—Dice Leorio haciendo uso de su masa encefálica llamada cerebro, apoyando lo dicho por (T/N).

—Está bien—Dice Gon

—De acuerdo—Dice Kurapika curioso por las preguntas, sin poner objeciones.

—Entonces aquí voy—Camina el hombre hasta posicionarse delante de nosotros.

—Aquí va la pregunta—Comienza a decir la anciana—Malvados secuestradores tienen a tu madre y a tu novia. Sólo puedes salvar a una: 1 tu madre, 2 tu novia. ¿A cuál salvarás?

Los chicos parecen sorprendidos por la pregunta.

—¿Qué clase de trivia es ésta?—Dice indignado Leorio.

El hombre sonríe altanero y presiona el botón 1.

—La respuesta correcta es 1—Dice confiado _que tonto._

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué dices eso?—Pregunta curiosa la anciana.

—Porque madre hay una sola, irremplazable. En cambio, puedes encontrar otra novia.

—¿Qué?—Dicen los tres chicos a la vez.

—Tonto—Le dice Hitomi a lo que él hombre le guiña un ojo y Kurapika frunza el ceño ante eso.

—Puedes pasar—Le dice la anciana a lo que el pobre tonto sonríe pensando que aprobó.

—Solo hay que decir lo que la anciana quiere escuchar. Adiós—Dice y se va después de mirarnos a todas de manera descarada haciendo que los chicos se pongan sobreprotectores. Las chicas y yo preferimos observar la situación, algo indignadas.

—¡Oiga!¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¿Cómo pudo ser ésa la respuesta correcta?¿Acaso debemos dar la respuesta que la anciana quiere?¿Y considerar esa correcta?—Dice Leorio indignado, mientras Kurapika lo observa serio analizando la situación y Gon se pone pensativo—Oigan digan algo—Vuelve a decir mirándonos a todos—No seguiré con esta idiotez, buscaré otro camino—Dice dándose la vuelta.

La anciana que observaba su reacción con total tranquilidad se digna a hablar.

—Demasiado tarde. Niégate a pasar la trivia y serás descalificado.

—¡Esto es absurdo!—Dice Leorio más indignado que antes—¡Diferentes personas darían diferentes respuestas!¡No hay respuesta correcta!

Kurapika se da cuenta del truco de la trivia y se dispone a hablar.

—Ya veo Leorio...

—¡Alto!—La anciana se da cuenta de las intenciones de Kurapika—Di algo distinto a la respuesta correcta y serás descalificado de inmediato—Dice a lo que Kurapika se frustra un poco—Lo mismo va para ustedes cuatro—Vuelve a decir la anciana viéndonos con sospecha ocasionando que nos pongamos un poco nerviosas.

Hitomi tranquiliza a Kurapika acariciando su hombro, sin hablar para no ser descalificada. Y Ayase recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Gon y él se sonroja un poco.

—Aquí va la pregunta: Tu hijo y tu hija fueron secuestrados. Sólo puedes rescatar uno. 1 tu hijo, 2 tu hija ¿Cuál rescatarás?.

La anciana comienza a contar regresivamente.

—Cinco...

Leorio furioso coge un madero.

—Cuatro... Tres—Leorio se dispone a atacar a la anciana, pero ésta sigue contando con tranquilidad.

—Dos... Uno. Se acabó el tiempo

Leorio está por atacar a la anciana, salta, entre Hitomi y Kurapika lo detienen para que no arruine la respuesta correcta.

—¡No me detengan! No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que la haya enseñado una buena lección a esta...—Dice Leorio más enojado que antes al ver que lo detuvimos.

—¡Cálmate Leorio!—Le dice Kurapika interrumpiendolo.

—Hemos dado la respuesta correcta no lo arruines —Dice Hitomi.

—¿Cómo quieren que me cal...?—Dice reacio pero luego confundido. En eso (T/N) se acerca y le dice.

—Silencio—Le dice de forma calmada.

—No me calles mocosa engreída—Le dice Leorio a lo que todos nos aparece a todos una gotita en la cabeza.

—Se refiere a que el silencio era la respuesta correcta—Le explica Kurapika—Justamente como dijiste no hay una respuesta correcta, pero solo podíamos deci como respuesta. Es decir, no debiamos responder. El silencio era la única opción.

—¿Pero qué hay del otro tipo?—Reclama Leorio.

—Nunca dijo que respondió bien. La anciana sólo dijo: Puedes pasar—Dice Hitomi continuando la explicación de Kurapika.

—Por lo que el camino que él tomó es el equivocado—Dice (T/N) concluyendo la explicación, haciendo que Kurapika nos vea curioso al ser esas las palabras que él iba a decir.

—¿Estamos en lo cierto?—Le pregunta a la anciana la cual sonríe.

—Así es—Responde mientras se levanta—El camino correcto es por aquí—Dice mientras los de las personas disfrazadas abren una puerta—Éste lleva directamente al árbol. Caminen dos horas y llegarán a la cima.

—Ah, así que de eso se trataba—Dice Leorio entendiendo.

—Así es—Le digo sonriéndole.

—Una pareja vive en una cabaña entre los árboles. Trabajan como guías. Si ellos los aprueban los llevarán directo al lugar del examen.

—Abuela, lamento mi rudeza—Se disculpa Leorio dejando caer el pedazo de madera que sujetaba.

—No lo lamentes, no me molesta. Acepté este trabajo porque disfruto conociendo a tipos como tú—Dice haciendo que Leorio la vea confundido—Da lo mejor de ti para ser un buen cazador—Vuelve a decir haciendo que Leorio sonría con sinceridad. De repente un sonido de frustración de parte de Gon nos llama la atención y vemos que se sienta en el suelo pensativo junto a Ayase que estaba mirándolo curiosa. _Me parece que Ayase se quedó contemplando a Gon todo el rato por eso estuvo callada._

(T/N) la ve pícara y no pierde el tiempo en molestarla.

—Ayase, ¿disfrutas la vista?—Dice susurrando en su oído, haciendo que la mencionada se sobresalte y sonroje un poco de vergüenza al ver que nosotras la veíamos, los chicos no se dan cuenta de eso, _que despistados._

—No tiene caso. No puedo pensar en una respuesta correcta —Dice Gon mirando al cielo, sigue sin soltar la mano con Ayase, al igual que Hitomi con Kurapika. _Yo aún sigo sin poder acercarmee mucho a Leorio._

Todos se ríen un poco ante eso porque la prueba ya había terminado.

—¿Todavía sigues intentando?—Le pregunta divertido Leorio—No es necesario.

—¿Eh?¿Por qué?

—La trivia se acabó

—Lo sé, pero... ya saben... Si estuviera en una situación como ésa y solo pudiera salvar a una persona... ¿Qué haría?—Dice haciendonos ver con más cuidado la realidad de ése tipo de situaciones haciendo que todos quedemos pensativos—No sería correcto escoger a uno... Pero algún día quizá tenga que hacer esa elección.

Lo entiendo, tiene razón ese es el verdadero motivo de éstas pruebas, estar preparados para encarar las peores situaciones posibles. La realidad golpea duro sin advertencia, debemos estar preparados para el día en el que solo tengamos dos opciones.

Nos despedimos de la anciana y entramos por la puerta en dirección del árbol de la colina. Luego de llevar un buen rato caminando, se volvía un poco cansado.

—¡Se ha vuelto totalmente oscuro! ¿"Caminen dos horas" dijo?¡Hace dos horas habíamos caminado dos horas! —Leorio se quejaba mientras se paraba a mirar un cartel—¿Otro cartel de "cuidado con las bestias mágicas"?¿Algún día llegaremos al lugar del examen?—Se soba la cabeza, (T/N) y yo lo miramos con tranquilidad, mientras Hitomi y Ayase que están adelante junto a Kurapika y Gon respectivamente lo miran igual que nosotras, _ya nos acostumbramos a su personalidad_ —¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero ir al baño!

—¡Leorio!—Le llama Gon

—Te dejaremos atrás—Le dice Ayase, porque éste se había quedado aún más atrás que nosotras al hacer sus berrinches _jaja es muy gracioso._

—¡Uh! ¡Ahí está!—Dice Kurapika feliz al ver una casa a lo lejos.

—Sí, al fin llegamos—Dice feliz Hitomi.

Llegamos a la casa y tocamos la puerta.

—¿Hola?—Dice Leorio.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?—Pregunto fingiendo no saber nada junto a las chicas, no queríamos que se enterarán de donde veníamos por el momento y tampoco de que sabíamos casi todo lo que vendría.

—¿Salieron?—Pregunta Gon

—Vamos a entrar—Leorio abre la puerta y entramos.

Nos sobresaltamos al ver a la bestia mágica, no es lo mismo ver como son realmente a verlo por la pantalla. Sostenía a una mujer y a un hombre herido tendido en el suelo.

—¡Una bestia mágica!—Dijimos las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—¿Una bestia mágica?—Pregunta Gon

—Una bestia mágica que se transforma, un Kiriko—Explica Kurapika—¡Pueden tomar forma humana!¡Son criaturas extremadamente inteligentes!

—¡Tiene a una mujer en sus brazos!—Dice Gon preocupado.

—Y el tipo en el suelo necesita atención médica...—Dice Leorio

En ese momento la bestia salta llevandose a la mujer con él.

P1:Por favor... por favor salven a mi esposa—Dice mientras Leorio y yo le damos atención médica.

—Leorio, Sayuri háganse cargo del herido—Dice Kurapika yéndose junto a los demás.

—Cuento contigo Sayuri—Me dice Hitomi.

—Cuenten con nosotros—Decimos Leorio y yo a la vez y ellos se van siguiendo a la bestia.

De inmediato Leorio abre su maletín sacando lo necesario para atender al herido, yo abro mi mochila sacando vendas y alcohol, entre Leorio y yo lo atendemos rápidamente. Mientras Leorio se va a traer agua a la cocina del lugar para refrescar al herido aprovecho la oportunidad.

—¿Se siente mejor?—Le pregunto tratando de fingir que esto no era una actuación.

P1: Si, muchas gracias ¿Tus amigos lograrán salvar a mi esposa?—Dice preocupado, _que bien actua, sino supiera de que va esto me la creería._

—Si lograran rescatarla, puedo preguntar ¿el porqué de esta actuación?—Le pregunto y veo como abre sus ojos mostrando sorpresa ante lo que dije, aunque luego sonríe.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era una actuación?¿El hombre llamado Leorio lo sabe?—Pregunta curioso.

—Sencillo, tengo buena vista, las manos de la mujer tienen esos tatuajes que representan soltería, aparte del parecido físico, apuesto a que son hermanos o parientes cercanos y no te preocupes, Leorio no lo sabe solo piensa que eres un hombre herido que necesita ayuda, que él no dudará en brindarla —Le digo tranquilamente.

—Ya veo...—Intenta decir algo pero justo en ese momento entra Leorio, de inmediato se acerca al hombre tranquilizandolo y diciendole que lograremos rescatar a su esposa. Bueno mi parte aqui ya terminó, solo espero que los resultados de todo esto sean satisfactorios y logremos aprobar.

POV NARRADORA

La persecución inicia Gon junto a Ayase y (T/N) persiguen a Kiriko por los árboles mientras que Hitomi y Kurapika lo hacen por tierra. Árbol tras árbol, el Kiriko salta como un mono llevándose consigo a la mujer, los demás los persiguen.

—Kiriko sueltala—Dice Gon serio.

—Quítamela si puedes—Le responde la bestia.

Por un momento casi pierden el equilibrio.

—Gon, tú también lo escuchaste—Le dice Ayase.

—La bestia puede hablar—Dice (T/N) intentando lucir sorprendida.

—Asombroso, la bestia puede hablar—Gon le dice a Kurapika que viene junto a Hitomi—Eso lo hace más sencillo.

De nuevo se dedican a seguir a la bestia, Gon ya tenía un plan.

—¡Hey tonto Kiriko!—Le dice haciendo que la bestia se voltee por decirle tonto, cosa que logra una distracción que Gon aprovecha y logra pegarle a la bestia con su caña de pescar, Ayase junto a (T/N) le dan una patada de impacto medio para no lastimar a la mujer, haciendo que la suelte.

—¡Kurapika!¡Hitomi!—Llaman los tres a los mencionados, haciendo que ellos asientan con la cabeza, salten y atrapen a la mujer. Gon y Ayase se dedican a perseguir a la bestia, mientras (T/N), Hitomi y Kurapika cuidan a la "esposa".

Dejan a la mujer en el suelo suavemente.

—¿Estás bien?¿Estás herida en alguna parte?—Le pregunta amablemente Kurapika.

—Estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de mi esposo?—Pregunta preocupada.

—No te preocupes, nuestros amigos estan cuidando de él—Interviene Hitomi siguiendo la actuación de la mujer.

—¡Por favor!¡Llévame con mi esposo!—Dice preocupada. Unas extrañas marcas se veían en sus brazos.

—Kurapika, Hitomi—Dice (T/N) en tono de advertencia, aunque los mencionados ya se habían dado cuenta.

—Esos tatuajes... tú eres...—Empieza hablar Kurapika.

—Kurapika, Hitomi y (T/N)—Los llama "Leorio"—¿Están bien?—Les pregunta.

—Leorio—Kurapika lo ve algo enfadado.

—Vaya... que bueno que estén bien.

—¿Cómo está el hombre?—Le pregunta desconfiado.

—No te preocupes. Sus heridas no eran tan profundas como parecían. Sayuri y yo le dimos analgésicos y ahora está durmiendo como un bebé.

—Ya veo... —Tanto Kurapika, Hitomi y (T/N) le golpean en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo supieron?—Pregunta riéndose—¿Cómo descubrieron que era un impostor?—Pregunta otra vez transformandose en una bestia mágica.

—No sabía que lo fueras—Le dice tranquilo Kurapika—Le dijimos a Leorio y a Sayuri que cuiden al herido y respondieron que contaramos con ellos.

—Dado que la bestia mágica aún está cerca, te atacamos por la irresponsabilidad de dejar solos a una chica y a un hombre herido. Eso es todo—Le dice Hitomi

—No llevamos mucho tiempo conociendo a Leorio—Dice (T/N)—Pero él dijo que contaramos con que cuidaría al hombre herido, por lo que estoy segura que no lo dejaría solo.

La bestia se ríe y se marcha, luego voltean a ver a la mujer.

—Ahora necesito que respondas—Kurapika le apunta con sus espadas de madera.

—¿Quién eres?—Le preguntan (T/N) y Hitomi a lo que la mujer sonríe.

Ayase y Gon se encuentran persiguiendo a la bestia, en un momento la pierden de vista para luego verla de nuevo y perseguirla.

—¡Espera!—Le dice Gon siguiéndolo, pero era una trampa, lo que ocasiona que casi se cayera junto a Ayase, él la alcanza y la coge por la cintura y con su caña de pescar logra sujetar una rama de árbol impulsandose hacia arriba.

—Para ser unos niños, son bastante rápidos, no esperaba que lograran golpearme—Dice la bestia mientras salta del árbol—Aunque falta la otra chiquilla, pero no importa ya después la buscaré, ahora conocerán el alto precio que se paga por ese logro—Dice alzando su brazo con garras afiladas apuntando a los niños.

Gon lo ve confundido y Ayase permanece tranquila, solo algo sonrojada por la forma en la que Gon la mantenía sujeta.

—¿Quién eres?—Le pregunta Gon cuando la bestia estaba a punto de golpearlos—No eres el que golpeamos ¿Eres su amigo?

—¿Cómo pueden saber que no soy el mismo?—Pregunta curiosa la bestia mágica.

—Tu cara es diferente—Dice Ayase.

—Tu voz es más aguda y chillona—Le vuelve a decir Gon.

Después de un rato todo se aclara.

—¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que alguien pudo diferenciarnos?—Se cuestiona el papá bestia.

—¡Estoy impresionada!—Dice la mamá bestia.

—¿Notan las diferencias entre sus caras y voces?—Pregunta Leorio a los demás mientras las bestias hablan con Gon y Ayase.

—Para nada...—Responde Kurapika.

—Yo en la cara, las voces son muy similares y no sabría disstinguirlas—Dice (T/N)

—Yo igual—Dicen Sayuri y Hitomi.

—El que golpeamos es el papá bestia—Explica Gon.

—¿De cuál estás hablando?—Dicen al unísono Kurapika y Leorio. Las chicas sólo ríen de sus reacciones.

—Permitannos presentarnos—Dicen las bestias mágicas junto al hombre y la mujer—Somos los guías del examen. Nuestra familia presta servicio para el examen de cazador.

—¡Soy su hija!—Se presenta la mujer.

—¡Soy su hijo!—Se presenta el hombre que supuestamente estaba herido.

—Vaya quedamos como tontos—Dice Leorio.

—El examen del cazador cambia cada año, es bastante difícil encontrarlo—Dice el "papá" bestia.

—Así que los guías ayudamos conduciendo a los aspirantes al lugar—Explica la "mamá" bestia.

—Oh, así que así funciona—Dice Gon alegre.

—Ya lo habíamos supuesto—Dicen las cuatro chicas, haciendo que los chicos las vean curiosos.

—Pero no ayudamos a todos los candidatos. Probamos a los aspirantes, para ver si merecen tomar el examen—Dice la mujer "hija"—Usaron la más insignificante de las pistas para determinar que no éramos esposos. La clave eran estos tatuajes que en ésta región, indican a una mujer soltera de por vida. El joven Kurapika, las señoritas Hitomi y (T/N) demostraron tener amplios conocimientos. Por lo tanto aprueban.

Los mencionados sonríen.

—Muy bien Kurapika—Dice Gon mientras chocan puños.

—Muy bien, Hitomi y (T/N)—Dice Ayase mientras abraza a las mencionadas.

—La señorita Sayuri demostró tener una desarrollada visión y amplios conocimientos, al notar a lo lejos los tatuajes y conocer su significado y deducir que esto era una actuación por lo tanto aprueba—Dice el hombre "hijo"—El joven Leorio nunca se dio cuenta de mi identidad. Sin embargo él y Sayuri trataron mis heridas más rápido y eficiente que cualquier doctor. Y al mismo él tiempo continuó tranquilizandome diciendo que mi esposa estaba bien. Tu bondad te hace merecedor del examen de cazador, así que apruebas.

Leorio y Sayuri chocan puños.

—Finalmente Gon y Ayase sus habilidades físicas y poderes de observación los hace merecedores del examen de cazador.

Dicho esto los llevan volando al sitio del examen. Gon, Ayase y (T/N) juntos, Sayuri junto a Leorio y Hitomi junto a Kurapika.

Esperando llegar todos juntos a la primera parte de la prueba de cazador.

 **AkemiJess**

 **Aquí un capítulo más n.n**


End file.
